And the Soulmates, meet again
by ChesseSmile
Summary: .:AU/Pree&Post Young Justice:. Porque las almas gemelas, sin importar el tiempo, siempre volverían a encontrarse. No importaba si pasasen días, meses o siglos, las almas de Artemis Crock y Wallace West, siempre se reencontrarían una y otra vez. .:Spitfire:. Dedicado a M.J.West, Ruphaay & Paulette Blair.


_Oh me iré al infierno por esto... ¡Pero no lo pude evitar, tenía que escribir algo ultra super guay sobre mis bebés! y ya saben, como estoy toda loquita, este one shot está todo descabellado, ¡Este one shot es para todas las personas que creemos en el spitfire y sabemos nunca morirá! Tutututut~ Estoy zafada déjenme ._._

_Espero que les guste este one shot, que es un semi universo Alterno, ya que contiene partes cannon de la serie, pero unas no, como lo es la parte inicial, que se trata de... bueno, mejor léanlo!_

_Dedicación: Todas esas personas lindas que dejan reviews en mi fic School Days, pero más que nada, a** M.J. West, Ruphaay & Paulette Blair.** Creo que un día terminaré con la salud mental de estas muchachas xD_

_Si gustan, pueden leer mientras escuchan la canción Saigo no Kajitsu de Maaya Sakamoto. Es que la estaba oyendo cuando estaba escribiendo y eso, me funcionó de inspiración xD __Bueno, ahora sí, a leer este romántico, angst, fantasy, comfort one shot;) _

* * *

**.**

**And the Soulmates meet again.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1815. Febrero 18, Nueva Orleans, 18:57.**

Las explosiones iban y venían, al igual que los gritos de excitación de aquellos vencedores al ver el cuerpo de su enemigo caído. Los militares sueltan un suspiro, la guerra había terminado, y con este fin, la vida de muchos respetados soldados.

Habían derrotado a la fuerza británica, e irónicamente, con ello se había firmado la paz entre ambos países.

La lluvia caía, llevándose consigo las lagunas de sangre que están dibujadas en aquellas calles sucias.

_Pero no… esta no era una victoria para el ejército._

O al menos, no para la brigada del coronel West, que ahora miraba, como su compañera de batallas y amiga, trataba de hacer todo lo posible para no cerrar los ojos. Las miradas de aquellos hombres estaba horrorizada, petrificada, no querían creer que aquella mujer, una de las mejores soldados del ejército, estuviera en sus últimos minutos de vida, ni mucho menos, que esa sería la última imagen que se llevarían de ella.

Megan Morse, otra mujer de aquella brigada, retrocedió asustada, y un sinfín de veces gritó el nombre de su amiga, de su hermana. No quería creer que lo que estaba enfrente de ella era cierto.

El cabello de ella, largo y lacio, que siempre se mantenía limpio y brillante, ahora estaba mezclado con su propia sangre, logrando que aquel color rubio, pasara a un sucio cobrizo en segundos.

Conner y Kaldur no se quedaban atrás, pero siendo los más prudentes y sensatos no gritarían el nombre de su amiga en vano, aunque eso no significaba que la escena que veían no les dolía. Así que solo se limitaron a llorar en silencio. Sintiendo como sus corazones daban un vuelvo y se hacían añicos.

El olor a pólvora invadía el lugar, aquel maldito olor al cual los militares tenían que estar acostumbrados.

—Fallé…

Susurró mirándolos, arrepintiéndose de dejarlos atrás. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que, esos hombres tontos y, Raquel, Zatanna y Megan, eran y son, demasiado dependientes de ella.

Richard se mordió el labio mirándola, él no quería perderla. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres que podía llamar una verdadera amiga, así que la simple idea de dejarla ir lo lastimaba. Pero al ver sus ojos, al ver como aquel brillo se pierde poco a poco, sabe que sus silenciosas súplicas no llegarán a nada ni a nadie.

Y es ahí cuando, un hombre de cabellos rojizos, después de varios segundos, al fin puede articular el habla.

—Teniente Crock… ¡Llamen rápido por una ambulancia!

Sí, el único que aún no perdía la esperanza para salvarla era él: El general de brigada Wallace West.

Pero no era de esperarse de todos modos.

Ya que para nadie era secreto que el general poseía unos fuertes sentimientos hacia su teniente, ni tampoco era secreto, que esta le correspondía con creces de locura. Pero ambos eran militares, no podían llegar de nada.

Decir que Wallace West tenía miedo era poco, aquel hombre de pasados los treinta años estaba aterrado, las lágrimas estaban a nada de brotar de sus ojos, pero claro, gracias a la maldita lluvia, estas se dejaban llevar para salir libremente y sin culpas.

El dolor en el rostro de Wally era evidente, al igual que la cruel agonía con la cual ahora estaba luchando.

_¿Cómo demonios había terminado de esta manera?_

Estaban ganando contra los ingleses, estaban a nada de obtener una gustosa victoria.

"_¿Qué podría salir mal?"_ había dicho ella.

Pero tan concentrados estaban en el líder enemigo que nadie le tomó importancia a un hombre que dirigía su arma hacia el general West, el cual, para su mala suerte, tuvo la desgracia de que la única que se percató por ello fuera Artemis, y en consecuencia, fuese ella la que se llevara aquel duro impacto de bala.

Y en pocos segundos, esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo ante la anonadada mirada de todos los militares presentes.

Ocurrió hace solo unos minutos, pero para Wally eso pareciese una eternidad, por lo cual mejor niega con la cabeza, mientras corre al lado de su teniente y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta y estómago al ver, como la sangre de la mujer que más le importaba en este mundo, ahora lo manchaba a él también.

—Lo siento mucho general… y-yo juré que te seguiría hasta el infierno.

Él negó con la cabeza de nuevo, mientras intentaba, en vano, mostrarle una sonrisa.

—No, lo hiciste muy bien—acarició sus cabellos—Ahora solo hay que esperar a que la ayuda llegue.

Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que eso era una vil mentira, pero aun así no dijeron nada, y se dejaron llevar por la vaga creencia de que ella aún podría ser salvada, y que seguramente, al día siguiente, volverían a la misma rutina del aburrido papeleo de siempre.

—Artemis…—susurró una chica de cabellos negros, llamada Zatanna, acercándose, pero una morena la detuvo.

Ya que al parecer, el general de brigada y la teniente, necesitaban su espacio para la tan dolorosa despedida.

—Nunca quise esto para ti Artemis—comenzó a hablar Wally. Ignorando lo temblorosa que se escuchaba su voz—Que te arriesgaras por mí, quitarte la dicha de disfrutar de una vida normal—la estrujó con más fuerza—Perdóname…

—No hay nada que perdonar—decía ella sintiendo sus ojos arder—Fue mi decisión protegerte siempre, nadie me obligó a hacerlo.

Sus palabras dolían, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, ya que aunque no lo dijera si era su culpa, él tenía toda la culpa de que esto estuviera pasando. Ella siempre estaba ahí. Cubriéndole la espalda, cuidándolo, velando por él siempre. ¿Y que había hecho Wally por ella? Retenerla egoístamente a su lado.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Artemis temblaron, y ella, los sintió muy cansados.

Por lo cual, tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar la mano de su superior. Este la miró con sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a llorar.

_Todo había terminado._

—Siempre estaré a su lado Wally...

El apretó su agarre, sabiendo muy bien lo que ahora debía decir, y que se arrepentía, nunca lo dijo antes cuando aún había tiempo.

—Te amo Artemis—confesó con dolor—Dime, ¿Tú también llegaste a amarme?

— ¿En verdad mis acciones no fueron suficientes?

Si, si lo fueron.

Artemis Crock lo amaba, y en más de una ocasión se lo había demostrado.

—Gracias por todo Wally…

La cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, la mano perdió fuerza, mientras que el pulso se hizo nulo en el cuerpo de la teniente.

La brigada de Wallace West, al igual que el recién llegado general Queen, miró con dolor la escena, las lágrimas no tenían miedo de salir y ser descubiertas.

—No Artemis… gracias a ti.

La vida de un militar es difícil, la muerte siempre estará siguiéndolos sin importar que. El sufrimiento será constante, al igual que las valiosas pérdidas.

Y eso, lo sabía perfectamente bien el general de brigada Wallace West.

Artemis había muerto ya seis años atrás, y con ella, se había ido gran parte de la alegría de aquella brigada, pero más que nada, en aquel hombre de mirada verdosa que nunca perdía oportunidad para ir a hacerle una visita en el cementerio.

Él debió pensarlo mejor, nadie se salva de la muerte, ni mucho menos, cuando gran parte de tu vida se la entregas a la milicia.

Pero aun así, él sabe que debe ser fuerte, no solo por él, sino también por sus amigos y por ella. Wally sabía perfectamente que Artemis no habría querido verlo deprimido como cuando ocurrió la muerte de su amigo y maestro Kent Nelson, él sabía que ella, si aún pudiera, le dispararía en la cabeza por idiota.

—Hey Wally—lo llamó Richard, de ya cumplidos sus treinta y un años, a su amigo—Conner no puede casarse si faltan los padrinos.

—Ya voy—dijo el pelirrojo caminando—Sabes… me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí, se habría puesto muy feliz de ser la madrina de Megan.

—Lo sé—suspiró con tristeza—Pero sabes… yo creo que Artemis está aquí.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Ambos amigos se miraron y caminaron, hacia aquella iglesia donde dos de sus grandes amigos, contraerían nupcias después de tantos años. Ambos pensando, en que Artemis, seguramente en donde quiera que estuviera, estaba sonriendo radiantemente.

Además, aunque nadie lo creyese, en Wally, una vaga luz de esperanza seguía en su corazón, una esperanza que le decía, que sin importar que, él nuevamente volvería a encontrarse con su amada teniente.

— ¡Felicidades! —gritaron todos a la pareja. Zatanna y Raquel envolvieron a Megan en un cariñoso abrazo, mientras que Richard y Kaldur, sonreían a Conner.

—Todos juntos…—susurró el pelirrojo caminando hacia sus amigos

Definitivamente… ellos volverían a encontrarse. Todos, volverían a estar juntos otra vez.

**2010. Agosto 08, Monte Justicia. 19:55.**

_"Reconocido Kid Flash B-03."_

El muchacho entró entusiasmado, con sus ropas preparadas para una gloriosa tarde en la playa. Lentes de sol, sandalias, shorts playeros, y una enorme pelota de colores al igual que una bolsa llena de frituras.

Lo que nunca se esperó, fue que su sandalia se atorada, y por ende, lo hiciera tropezar hasta caer el suelo.

Haciendo que la pelota playera, rebotara hacia donde el caballero de la noche lo observaba con severidad y seriedad. Oh si, Wally estaba muerto.

Y fue claro en ese momento, que algo inimaginable sucedió. Cuando un deseo pedido, más de cien años en el pasado, se vio cumplido por la gran y retorcida fuerza del destino.

—Me gusta el traje—habló una chica, de no más de quince años, mirándolo—Y… ¿Qué super poder tienes?

Wally la miró por un segundo. Cabello largo, rubio. Piel morena, pero con un tono claro que la hacía ver más suave. Traje verde de dos piezas, máscara que solo dejaba ver que tenía ojos gríseos. Arco, y flechas colgando en su espalda.

Por algo extraño que parezca, había tenido un especie de dejá vu.

—Hey hombre, levántate al menos—fue lo que dijo Robin, cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.

_El dejá vu, se hizo más intenso._

—Y tú eres…

—Artemis, tu nueva compañera de equipo.

—Kid Flash, nunca había escuchado de ti.

Y más, cuando veía a la rubia, recién presentada como Artemis, junto a Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad y Green Arrow.

_Wally lo sabía. Esta, definitivamente, no era la primera vez que se habían conocido._

**2010. Agosto 19, Salem. 20:22.**

Artemis y Wally miraban al hombre, llamado Kent Nelson. Lo miraban atentamente, sin perder pista alguna de él. No sabían por qué, pero mirarlo, les traía cierta nostalgia y hasta un poco de miedo y dolor.

—Y…—comenzó a hablar mirándolos— ¿No me dirán quiénes son?

El velocista iba a decir algo, pero la rubia lo detuvo con un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Yo soy Artemis. Y él boca floja a mi lado es Wally.

El anciano Nelson sonrío sin que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta. Ya que había tenido ligeras sospechas sobre quienes eran.

Kent Nelson, al creer en el magia, también creía en la vida después de la muerte, en la reencarnación. Por lo cual, él sabía que las imágenes que le llegaban en medio de la noche, imágenes desconocidas para él, no eran de esta era. Eran más bien, vivencias de su otro yo. De su alma pasada.

Por eso, cuando vio a Wally y a Artemis, en los cuerpos de unos adolescentes, y exactamente con los mismos nombres con los cuales, su otro yo los llamaba, no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Ya que al parecer si era posible._

Que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara. Minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, siglos, las almas gemelas siempre están destinadas a encontrarse.

— ¡Señor Kent aguante! —gritó Wally mirando, como el anciano estaba en sus últimas.

Él sonrió, esta escena él ya la había vivido.

—Mi tiempo ya llegó, está bien. Además, me voy feliz, ya que me encontraré con mi amada Inza.

Wally lo miró desvanecerse poco a poco.

—Inza…—susurró, luego lo volvió a mirar—Te daré un consejo antes de que todo termine—suspiró—Encuentra a tu pequeña Spitfire, tal y como yo lo hice tiempo atrás—sonrió pensando en una chica de cabellos rubios—Ya sabes, una con carácter, que no te deje ir por nada del mundo, ya sabes una como…

Pero la frase nunca fue completada. Wally, nunca supo que era lo que Nelson quiso decirle aquella vez.

Una frase, que hace años fue repetida, y tampoco se había completado.

**2011. The Watchtower, Enero 01. 00:00.**

_"Feliz año nuevo."_

Kid Flash escuchó la voz de la computadora, e inmediatamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la arquera al lado suyo.

"_Hazlo. Hazlo. Hazlo."_

Era lo que su cabeza le decía, era lo que su corazón le exigía. Era, lo que un alma pasada le imploraba.

Por eso, cuando ella estaba distraída. Cuando se fijó, que Artemis estaba sonriendo y mirando hacia el espacio, fue que la tomó de la cintura y la cargó al estilo princesa. Tal y como meses atrás lo hizo en Bialya.

La miró a los ojos, la miró, no queriendo perder noción del tiempo que ambos estaban teniendo.

Mientras que Artemis, sentía un pequeño manojo de nervios al sentirse en los brazos del pelirrojo. Ya que no, ella no recordaba este abrazo por la misión en Bialya, no, Artemis, en estos momentos estaba teniendo un dejá vu, donde las explosiones y pólvora estaban presentes, al igual que cañones y banderas.

Pero no dijo nada, solo, se dedicó a mirar a su vigilante de la playa.

—Sabes, he querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Más de cien años para ser exactos._

—No bromees.

No, nunca lo haría. Ninguno lo haría.

Así que en ese instante, Wally y Artemis decidieron hacer lo que por mucho tiempo, aunque lo negasen cientos de veces, habían estado esperando.

_Un beso._

Un beso, que había tardado exactamente 195 años. Un beso, que transmitía lo que con palabras nunca podían decir, pero que con pequeños gestos siempre demostraban. Un beso, que hacía que un deseo pedido hace casi dos siglos, bien hacía valer la gran y pesada espera.

Artemis se separó sonrojada de Wally. Ella era nueva en estas cosas, aunque eso, no quería decir que lo sucedido no le había encantado.

—Entonces…—la miró— ¿Ahora soy tu novio ninja?

— ¡Hey dude! —Se quejó el pequeño Robin—Recuérdalo, él único ninja aquí soy yo.

— ¿Ninja?, ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Superboy confundido, su novia negó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Kaldur, junto a Rocket y Zatanna sonrieron, mirando, como Artemis era bajada de los brazos del pelirrojo.

Mientras que este mismo, miraba nuevamente a todos sus amigos reunidos. Veía, como sus amigos y al parecer ahora novia, sonreían y reían.

Pero también, una parte de él había visto, como un uniforme militar sustituía sus ropas de héroes. Había visto, armas junto a ellos y también humo, al igual, que un anillo de oro en el dedo de la marciana.

Su mente estaba jugando con los recuerdos de alguien del pasado, y las emociones de aquella alma, estaba comenzando a surtir efecto en él.

"_Todos, volveremos a estar juntos…"_

Wally se giró al escuchar una voz susurrándole en el oído, se giró, al darse cuenta de que esa voz era parecida a la suya, pero más madura.

— ¿Wally? —El pelirrojo volteó a ver a Artemis— ¿Estás bien?

"_La volví a encontrar…"_

—H-Hey…—exclamaron todos acercándose— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó Rocket confundida.

Wally parpadeó confundido, mientras sentía, como la arquera con sus manos, quitaba aquellas gotas saladas que ahora salían de sus ojos.

—Wally… ¿Qué sucede?

Pero no dijo nada, y en su lugar, la atrajo con fuerza. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, y haciendo ver con esto, que quería tener un tiempo a solas con su proclamada novia. Mientras tanto, Artemis no sabía qué hacer, él la estaba abrazando, pero no era un abrazo cualquiera, era un abrazo de necesidad, desesperación, era un abrazo de aquellos, en los que era difícil despegarte.

—Qué está mal Wally.

—Nada—respondió apretándola aún más contra su pecho—Nada está mal.

_Todo lo contrario._

—Al fin Artemis.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, y más, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también, había comenzado a llorar. Ya que la imagen de ella misma, muriendo en los brazos de un hombre parecido a Wally, apareció en su mente.

—Al fin te encontré.

Y solo, le había tomado un siglo, nueve décadas, y un lustro. Solo eso, les había tomado a aquellas almas gemelas de encontrarse.

—Wally…—susurró ella llorando— ¡Wally!

Entonces, las almas gemelas volvieron a estar juntas. Sin separarse, siempre unidas sin importar las circunstancias. Discutiendo cuando se debía, riendo cuando se daba la situación, llorar si era necesario, amándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Viviendo cada instante como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

"_¿Qué podría salir mal?"_

* * *

Cinco años después, en el polo norte, Kid Flash se sacrificó para salvar a la tierra.

No. No era eso lo que quería salvar. Él lo había hecho para salvar a Artemis, tal y como ella, lo había hecho años atrás.

Artemis, estaba en su casa en Palo Alto, mirando, las fotografías tomadas entre él y ella. Estaba viendo, los recuerdos de momentos inolvidables grabados en pequeños rectángulos de papel.

—Wally…—susurró a punto de llorar.

Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era ella, la persona que lloraba la pérdida de su amado.

_Pero aun así, estaba esperanzada._

Wally le había dicho que el recuerdo vago, de su otro yo deseando volver a encontrarse con ella, apareció en un sueño. Le dijo, que su otro yo le había susurrado cosas al oído aquella vez que juntos compartieron su primer beso.

_La esperanza no estaba muerta, la esperanza, aún vivía en Artemis._

—Algún día volveremos a estar juntos—dijo limpiando las lágrimas—Lo hicimos pasando casi dos siglos. Estoy segura de que volveremos a hacerlo ahora.

Artemis había vuelto a morir, en una misión, a los treinta y ocho años. Había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que al fin, quizás aquel deseo se volvería realidad.

* * *

_Lo cual sucedería, cien años más adelante._

* * *

Y sucedió, las almas gemelas de Artemis Crock y Wally West volvieron a reencarnar, solo que ahora, con distinto nombre, apariencia y género. Pero eso, no quitaba, que eran las mismas personas, y tampoco cambiaba, aquellos fuertes y transcendentales sentimientos.

— ¡Espérame Willow! —Gritó un rubio con arco a una pelirroja— ¿¡Qué no vez que yo no tengo super poderes como tú, baja la velocidad ahora mismo!? —entonces, le lanzó una flecha.

— ¡Cuidado con esas cosas Apollo!—se detuvo mirándolo—¿Qué maneras son esas de tratar a tu novia?

—Cállate.

Si… las almas gemelas, sin importar cuantos años pasasen, siempre volverían a encontrarse una y otra vez.

No importaba si tenían distintos nombres, apariencias o incluso edades. Los sentimientos de aquellas almas gemelas, nunca desaparecerían y vivirían hasta el final de los tiempos.

**F** I N

(?)

* * *

_Soooooooooooooooooooo, le gustó(?):p A mí si! ya que me hace pensar que todos tenemos una alma gemela, y que sin importar lo que suceda, esta siempre regresará a ti al paso del tiempo:'D Y que mejor ejemplo que Artemis y Wally. Por cierto, la primera parte del one shot, la parte de la guerra, si existió, es un hecho verídico. Y que con eso de que las mujeres no van a la guerra?, ¡Estas chicas hacen de todo joder!_

_Espero en verdad les haya gustado, M.J. West, Ruphaay & Paulette Blair, ¿Volví a jugar con su salud mental?:P xD perdón. xD_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


End file.
